


Capturing His Demon

by Aeshna_cyanea



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/pseuds/Aeshna_cyanea
Summary: Just another little moment in the life of the devil and his favorite demon.





	Capturing His Demon

Lucifer leaned back against the large boulder, stretched out his legs on the picnic blanket, and gave a contented sigh. This trip to the small, secluded private beach had been an excellent idea. 

Maze and he had spent the morning swimming and playing in the water. They'd enjoyed a picnic lunch, and now he was content to simply sit here and relax in the sun, while his demon had decided to take a little after meal dip. Looking out to sea, he could see her body slicing through the low waves as she swam. He watched her idly for a while, captivated by her graceful movements. 

Eventually, Maze made her way back towards the beach. But instead of leaving the water and rejoining him on their picnic blanket, she swam to a large, smooth boulder that rose out of the waves only a short distance from shore. The demon easily pulled herself up onto the rock and lay down there, stretched out on her back, her arms crossed behind her head, eyes closed as she basked in the sun. 

Lucifer let his eyes wander over her, taking in her slender, nude form, the soft curves of her body still wet from her swim and glistening in the sun. His fingers were itching to trace those enticing lines, to capture their beauty. A grin spread across his face when he realized there was a way to do precisely that.

He reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a large, slim leather case. Inside were his sketchbook and an assortment of artists' pencils and charcoals. After a moment's hesitation he selected the latter. Raising up his knees so he could rest the book on them, the devil quickly flipped to an empty sheet of paper and began to draw.

****

He was just putting the finishing touches on his sketch when Maze opened her eyes, yawned, and sat up. She looked over to him and arched an eyebrow when she saw what he was doing. Lucifer just grinned at her, making her roll her eyes.

"Have you gotten what you want, or do I need to stay here and pose for you?"

Her tone was sarcastic, but Lucifer knew that if he asked, she would resume her previous position to allow him to finish his sketch.

“It’s alright, I’m practically done.” He smirked at her. “But if you’re offering-“

Maze didn’t let him finish. She scoffed loudly and stood up, then lifted her arms and stretched luxuriously. Lucifer let his eyes roam over her body, captivated by her strength and grace.

“Stay like that!” He quickly flipped to a new sheet, his hand flying over it as he did his best to put the vision before him to paper. Maze gave him an incredulous glare.

“You aren’t serious.” 

Lucifer paused for a moment and gave her a pleading look. “Please?”

The demon rolled her eyes, but she quickly took up her previous pose again, arms stretched straight up, head thrown back, hips twisted slightly. Her eyes drifted closed and a soft smile turned up the corners of her mouth as she enjoyed the warmth of the sun, the soft ocean breeze ruffling her hair and caressing her skin. Lucifer worked furiously, knowing it wouldn’t be long before her patience ran out. 

After a few minutes, he called out: “thank you, my darling!”

Maze immediately stepped up to the edge of the boulder and dove into the water in one elegant, fluid movement. Lucifer’s eyes followed her, watching for a bit as she frolicked in the waves, before turning back to his sketchbook. Now that the impulse to draw had seized him, he didn’t want to stop. Unfortunately, his favorite model was currently making it extremely difficult to sketch her. A grin spread across the devil’s face. Let no one say that he shirked a challenge.

He turned to another empty sheet of paper and began filling it with small, rough sketches, each composed of only a few lines, which were just enough to give an impression of what was portrayed. A slender arm rising from the water here, a glistening torso breaking the surface there, the smooth curves of a perfect behind sinking beneath the waves in another one. On and on he worked while Maze swam and dived, twisting and turning as she played in the water. When he had covered the sheet, he flipped to a second, continuing to capture fleeting moments, short glimpses of his demon.

****

When Maze finally had enough of swimming and returned to the beach, Lucifer quickly flipped to a new sheet of paper and did one final sketch of her walking out of the water, like his very own demonic Venus. Or perhaps a demonic version of Ursula Andress in that classic James Bond movie, Dr. No. That thought made him chuckle. If Bond were real, Maze would easily be able to wipe the floor with him. One handed. Without using more than her little finger. 

Curious about the source of his amusement, the demon walked straight up to him and leaned down to look at his sketch. 

“What’s got you in such a good mood?”

Lucifer flinched when a drop of water hit his drawing and hastily pulled the sketchbook away. Maze pouted. “Hey, I wanted to get a look at that.”

He scowled up at her. “You were dripping all over it. Go dry off first, then I’ll show you.”

With an annoyed huff, his demon stalked over to where they had left their towels spread over a rock after their earlier swim. She dried herself briskly, and once she was done, returned to his side without bothering to put on any clothing first. Lucifer placed his sketchbook back on his knees as she sat down next to him, and Maze leaned against him to get a look. 

“Ugh!” The devil flinched away from his demon, making her glare at him.

“What?!”

“You’re ice cold!”

“No I’m not!” Maze protested indignantly. “You’re a wimp!”

“Mazikeen,” Lucifer growled warningly, offended by her accusation.

The demon simply arched an eyebrow at him, completely unimpressed. "I can't be colder than the water, and you said earlier that it was nice and refreshing, not cold at all." She smirked when he scowled at her, not happy at having his earlier words thrown back in his face. Then she nodded in the direction of his sketchbook. “Are you going to show me what you’ve been working on, or not?”

With another, wordless growl, Lucifer flipped to his first drawing and held the sketchbook out to her, trying to avoid any further physical contact with her startlingly cool body. Maze gave him a wicked smirk and pressed herself against his side once again. This time, he was prepared for it and managed to suppress his instinctive reaction. She nudged his arm several times, and after a moment, he lifted it and wrapped it around her shoulders, allowing her to snuggle more comfortably against him. When the first shock had passed, she wasn’t quite as cold as he’d initially thought. Besides, he was not going to give her any reason to call him names again.

Once she was finally settled, his demon turned her attention to his sketch. A soft smile spread across her face as she studied it carefully, taking in the details. Lucifer grinned. 

“Well, does it meet your approval?”

Maze shrugged. “It’s good. I like it.”

“Let’s see if you like the next one, too.” He flipped over the page, revealing the sketch of her standing on the boulder, stretching. His demon gave a low hum of approval. Her hand hovered a few inches over the paper, tracing the lines of the graceful figure on the page. She tilted her head and gave him a questioning look.

“Do I really look like that when I stretch?”

“Yes. Beautiful, elegant, graceful,” he placed a soft kiss on her lips, “sexy.”

Maze gave a pleased hum, then turned her attention back to the drawing. “That’s not the one you were working on when I came out of the water, is it?”

“No,” Lucifer replied, flipping to the next page, “there’s more.”

His demon’s eyebrows rose as she saw that the page was covered with more than half a dozen small, rough sketches. He watched as she studied them intently, waiting for her verdict. Maze took her time, scrutinizing each drawing closely before moving on to the next. Finally, she pulled back slightly, taking in the whole set.

“They’re different, but interesting.” She frowned a bit, her gaze wandering over the sketches, jumping from one to the next. “I like them. They remind me a bit of dancing under a strobe light.”

Lucifer took a closer look at his work, intrigued by her comparison. Yes, he could see it now. Each was a short glimpse of a part of her body, disconnected from the others, and yet there was a sort of underlying continuity there. Taken together, they gave the impression of movement, of continuous motion. And while he hadn’t set out to create this effect, it was the essence of what he had been trying to do: capturing his demon as she played in the water, constantly moving. A pleased smile spread across his face at the realization. 

When he glanced at Maze, he found her looking at him with a grin on her face. “You see it, too, now.”

“Yes. And I’m glad you like them, because there are more of them.”

He turned to the next page, revealing another set. Maze was still grinning as she studied them. Suddenly, she gave a throaty chuckle. Lucifer followed her gaze wondering which of his sketches had amused her, and found her gaze locked on a drawing that showed her hips and thighs breaking the water, her legs spread apart, giving the observer a clear view of her sex. Lucifer remembered the moment clearly. It had been nothing more than a brief flash of movement as Maze did another one of her twisting dives.

The rough little sketch did not give any details, of course, hinting at its subject rather than showing it plainly. In Lucifer’s opinion, that only made it more erotic. 

“You’ve got a bit of a one track mind here.”

His demon’s words pulled him out of his memories. He looked at her in confusion, and Maze nodded significantly at the page. It took him a moment to realize that all of the sketches on this page had an erotic touch. A glimpse of a breast here, the curve of a buttock there, the juncture of her thighs in the next one. Taken together, they made a very tantalizing ensemble.

He laughed softly. “I swear my mind was only occupied with drawing.”

“Pity. Want me to help you remedy that?”

“In a little while, perhaps. First, there is one last sketch for you to see.”

He turned the page and showed her the drawing of her walking up onto the beach, a wave just barely washing over her feet. The figure on the page was just in the act of brushing her wet hair back with both hands, showing off her beautiful demon face. Lucifer had taken care to capture every detail of Maze’s lovely features, showing the smooth perfection of the human side of her face as well as the stark beauty of the exposed muscles and weathered tendons of the demonic side.

His demon gasped softly as she took in the drawing. Once again her fingers were hovering over the page, seemingly itching to touch the creature captured on the paper. When she finally looked up at him, her eyes were shining and her voice was unusually soft. “It’s beautiful. Thank you, Lucifer.”

The devil smiled gently and shook his head. “Not quite as beautiful as the real thing, though.” He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, enjoying the differences between the two halves of her mouth. Pulling back again, he looked deeply into her eyes, his expression entirely sincere. “You’re still the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, my darling Maze.”

A brilliant smile lit up his demon’s face as she leaned in and kissed him. Lucifer quickly closed his sketchbook and put it aside safely, before pulling Maze into his arms and returning her kiss enthusiastically. 

****

Lucifer carefully adjusted the position of the picture frame, then stepped back and admired the latest addition to his private office, the one room in his penthouse where no visitors were ever admitted. The simple dark frame complemented his drawing nicely, and a discreet spotlight gave it the perfect illumination. His demonic Venus looked back at him in all her fierce glory, reminding him of the lovely day Maze and he had spent on the beach. He smiled softly as his thoughts drifted over the memories. They had a lot of fun that day. 

Those who had met Lucifer would probably have been surprised that sex was not the foremost activity he remembered when thinking about fun with his demon. No, the thing he had enjoyed most that day, the one that stayed in his memory, was drawing her, watching and studying her as he made all the different sketches, and then showing them to her, seeing her reactions. The pleasure and happiness on Maze’s face when she saw herself captured in charcoal on paper was a memory he treasured. 

Still smiling to himself, he stepped over to a large bookshelf and pulled out one of his sketchbooks at random. He leafed through it, put it back, took out another, remembering the times when the drawings were created. There was a wide range of subjects depicted in his works. Landscapes, street scenes, portraits of humans and animals alike, plant studies, sketches of Lux, seascapes, artistic nudes and explicit sex scenes, and even depictions of Hell. And throughout all of his sketchbooks, one recurring subject: his demon, in her human guise or her true face, naked or clothed, awake, asleep, laughing, smirking, scowling, motionless or caught in action. Mazikeen. Captured in so many different ways, and each of them beautiful. She was simply magnificent.

Looking at his collected works, it seemed a shame that only he and his demon should get to see them. Several of his acquaintances in the LA art scene had asked him in the past if he would be interested in showing his works at their galleries, and perhaps selling some of his pictures. Maybe he should take them up on the offer. Dear Annette had been especially persistent, asking him every time they met. 

Yes, the more he thought about it, the more the idea appealed to him. And he wouldn’t mind parting with some of his sketches. He would talk with Maze about it, see what she thought. And maybe he could persuade her to play the model for him again. She did usually like the results, after all.

Humming softly to himself, Lucifer went in search of his demon.


End file.
